FROM 0 TO 100
by veronique2
Summary: a new Invention from Japan is at woody's


From 0 to 100.  
  
All the gang was at Woody's tonight and pretty excited. The bar was hosting for one night, a new invention from Japan called "Orgasm." Woody's was crowed because that machine was able to evaluate the sexual compatibility between two people.  
  
"We are the next one, Baby," said Ben to a blushing Michael.  
  
Brian grinned evilly at Ben and said to his best friend: "Yes, let's find out! Maybe you and the professor will reach with luck 50%."  
  
"Brian!! Sex with Ben is great!"  
  
Brian didn't want to let go and continued his game. He looked at Ben this time and said: "That's my Mikey, always so understanding, happy with small things."  
  
Ben was about to speak to Brian and not in a good way, but Michael was faster and said: "I'm sure we will have a better score than you and Justin!" and he put a light kiss on Ben's lips.  
  
"Well, Brian and I did 85%," said Justin proudly. "They said it was a very good score and not many people have that luck." Then Justin gave to Brian a deep kiss in front of Michael who was obviously upset. Plus, Brian was smiling at the kiss Justin was giving him.  
  
For Michael, it was a question of honour, to make a higher score than Brian and Justin. Ben could see the determination and hope in Michael's eyes and he was under a little stress and for other reasons. That look made Brian's day.  
  
"I'm sure you two will get a great score sweetie! And after all it's just a game," said Emmett.  
  
Soon after, Ben and Michael were on the stage, with the electrodes put on their faces, ready to kiss each other and discover their compatibility score.  
  
Brian who didn't want to see the kiss, which had to last more than one minute to give time to the machine to evaluate it, preferred to choose that time to go to piss. He came back just for the results. And he was not happy at all when he read the score: 86%. Michael was smiling proudly and Ben sighed in relief.  
  
Emmett jumped into Michael to give him a hug. Brian sat down at their table and took a swig of his beer. Justin looked at him and said: "It's just one percent of difference."  
  
Michael heard what Justin said and continued. "But it's a better score though."  
  
Brian was irritated and asked with a large smile: "I have an idea. Let's try this machine with us! You and me, Mikey."  
  
Michael's heart jumped at the proposition. He smiled back and just said:  
  
"Ben wants to go home. Hunter must be still up and waiting for us."  
  
Ben didn't wait to nod. It was a good idea. He certainly didn't like the idea of Brian and Michael trying the machine.  
  
Brian rolled his eyes and wasn't happy.  
  
"I thought you were willing to take risks now Mikey!" he said with bitterness.  
  
Michael didn't answer back. And finally, all the gang was leaving the bar at the same time. Outside of Woody's, they said good-bye to each other. Emmett had already left as Michael asked Justin if they could meet the next day to fix the last things of the second issue of rage. At this moment, Ben said:  
  
"Baby, you didn't wear a jacket when we left the flat?"  
  
Michael looked at Ben and said:  
  
"Shit, I forgot it inside!"  
  
"Go, before someone steals it."  
  
"Okay, go back to our flat Ben, if someone took it, it will take time!"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes! Don't worry, I'll phone you if I have a problem."  
  
Ben left Michael reluctantly and said bye to Justin and Brian. Brian had a tone in his voice when he was saying good-bye that he didn't like.  
  
Justin turned his head to look at Brian, but was surprise to not find him. It was like he just disappeared the second Ben turned his back. Justin sighed. He knew where Brian was. He joined Michael inside and not for searching for Michael's jacket. He decided to go back to Daphne. He knew since that night when Brian gave his key to Michael that his days near Brian in the way he wanted was counting down. He just hoped now that they didn't have a score more than 86% because he truly wanted some more days with Brian. But surprisingly, he wasn't that sad.  
  
*****  
  
Michael found his jacket where it was left and he was happy. Suddenly he saw Brian who was looking at him with a big grin.  
  
"I know you want it."  
  
"Want what? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Knowing our sexual compatibility."  
  
Michael rolled his eyes.  
  
"It seems to me that it's you who wants to know it!"  
  
"Of course I wanna know! You aren't curious? I am," said Brian, as a matter of fact.  
  
"For what? To discover we have no compatibility at all."  
  
"Or discover we are the perfect sexual match. Who knows?" said Brian.  
  
Brian took Michael's hand before he could really protest. They were soon on the stage ready to kiss and know what the machine will say to them. Michael didn't protest a lot because he of course was curious as hell to know. At the sign of the machine's owner they began to kiss shyly at first and soon they forgot where they were and the kiss grew deeper and once again they got lost in the kiss. Brian felt a hand on his shoulder: it was the owner.  
  
"I think it's okay now! I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's time to know," he said.  
  
Brian and Michael broke the kiss and their hearts were bouncing as they watched the counter machine. Suddenly neither Brian or Michael wanted to know... They were both scared and what if their score was horrible?  
  
"Well, in 15 seconds, the results will be there," said the man.  
  
They held each others hand without being conscious of doing it. Michael was closing his eyes. Brian's eyes were staring at the counter. They both were thinking that it was a just a game, nothing more.  
  
Suddenly the counter lighted up and the number appeared. At this moment there was a silence in the bar.  
  
"Oh my god!" said the owner!! "Gentlemen, since I've been working with this machine, I never saw that!! That never happened because it's practically impossible but these two did it. 100%!!"  
  
Brian was still staring at the counter and Michael opened his eyes when he heard the percentage. They were stunned.  
  
The owner came closer to them.  
  
"Wow, when you two are making love it must be incredible!! You are compatible at 100%, you must have reached the greatest orgasm everybody dreams about each time! How lucky you two are! So tell me, how is it?"  
  
Michael was looking at the owner absently. Brian began to have a big proud smile as the realisation.  
  
"So, are you telling us?"  
  
"What?" Michael said suddenly.  
  
"The orgasm? Is it as great as it's supposed to be?"  
  
"We never had sex," said Michael  
  
"We are best friends," said Brian, about to laugh.  
  
The owner was stunned this time.  
  
"Well, can I suggest you two run and try something else other than best friends? It's seems you two are missing something there."  
  
*****  
  
A few minutes later, the two best friends were outside.  
  
"You know!! It's just a stupid machine! That all, full of bullshit," Michael was yelling. He was so shocked that the anger took over him for no reason and he got pissed.  
  
"Why are you so pissed?" asked Brian.  
  
"Why! It's just... Fuck! It's argh!! Could you shut the fuck up?" said Michael, all confused.  
  
Brian rolled his eyes.  
  
"100 percent," said Brian with a big grin.  
  
Michael glared at him.  
  
"Thanks a lot! This is your entire fault!!" said Michael.  
  
"Hey, I admit I pushed you to do it but at least I remember you could have left. I didn't have a gun pointing at you! The truth is you wanted to know it, just like I wanted to."  
  
"Yeah right, can you tell me why you were so curious?"  
  
Brian smiled.  
  
"I thought that machine could help you."  
  
Michael stopped and looked at Brian.  
  
"Brian, the fact you threatened Hunter's mother to death and she let go the charges and... What? Why could that machine help me??? I don't understand?"  
  
Brian moved closer to Michael.  
  
"Come on Mikey, the time you could play that game with me is over. You know it, I know it, and Justin and the 86% already know it, too."  
  
Brian put his lips softly to Michael's lips and then whispered to his ear: "100%, Michael."  
  
Brian moved away and looked at him with a big challenging smile.  
  
"And what if reality gives us a 1% instead?" asked Michael, dead serious.  
  
"It's still better than the 0% we have now" said Brian.  
  
Brian smiled and looked at Michael with all the love he had inside him to his best friend.  
  
Michael looked at Brian. He was still confused. Since he came back from his trip escaping from the law, Brian's love for him wasn't something he was doubting anymore. Brian didn't tell him but he knew it. It was there every time he watched his best friend, Brian was in love with him, no declaration just realisation. And the realisation was hard to handle, Michael loved the idea to be loved back but he just found the situation safer to keep things as best friends. But Brian seemed like he wanted to take the next step more and more. He wondered why he was so hesitant. All was about to taking a risk. Brian was ready to take the risk; he knew it.  
  
Brian was smiling. Michael looked at his beautiful best friend who he was in love with for 18 years. They were together for 18 years, they shared so many things together; pain, obstacles, hurt, happiness, fights, laughs etc. And they were still together and he knew they always would be.  
  
Michael moved closer to Brian and kissed him deeply and of course Brian gave in. Then he whispered to his best friend's ear: "100% Brian," and he smiled back.  
  
They looked at each other, they didn't need to speak: their little exchange was enough. Tomorrow they would take the next step from best friends to lovers. They separated their ways smiling.  
  
FIN. 


End file.
